Happy Birthday Garu!
by Silver Dolphin
Summary: today is garu's birthday and pucca has a lot of fun things planned for them while the ppl at the go-rong are setting up a surprise party for garu.


Meow? "Mio what are you doing awake so early?" Garu asked. Meow? "Ok im gettng up,Hmp. What was that?"Garu heard a nose come from the kitchen, he quickly grabbed his sword and slowly opened his bedroom door preparing for the worst. When he opened his door he was immediately knocked over by a huge bear hug from Pucca, Yani, and Mio."Happy Birthday! I brought you your favorite kind of noodles! Especially for you from my uncles!"Said pucca hapily."Oh umm.. Thank you pucca but how did you get into my house?" "Oh garu we'll talk about that later."

Pucca was supposed to keep Garu away from the Go-Rong Restaurant until later that day so she had a lot of fun things planned for her and Garu. She was day dreaming about what they would do that day together on his special day, well Garu had snuck to his kitchen window and was trying to squeeze through it. Uh! Were do you think your going? We have a lot to do today young man! Now you go and put some clothes on and I will stay out here and clean up for you so we can get going.

When they left garu's house they walked through the bamboo forest together holding hands and garu was injoying some of it but he was more conserned about how peaceful it was in the forest that morning. The birds were cherping and Turtle was swimming around in a rain puddle by the training hall were they saw Master Chang."Oh garu happy birthday! Today there will be no training because its your special day and Master Soo will need you to complete a mission for him." When garu heard this he looked down the street to see 3 maidens walking down the street looking for Garu, once they saw him they went crazy with laughter and swarmed him on their clouds. Pucca got jealous and started walking away when uncle dumpling came speeding by on pucca's scooter.

He came to a quick stop and wished Garu a happy birthday and then he was gone. When the big cloud of dust disappeared Garu was knocked over by a 3 big kisses from the maidens. When pucca saw this she flew passed Garu crying heading back to the Bamboo Forest."Pucca! Pucca! Come back they didn't mean it!" "Oh yes we did Garu Master Soo wanted you to join him and be a ladies man for a day on your birthday" said the maidens. "Well there's only one girl for me and thats Pucca!" Luckily pucca didn't travel to far, she heard what Garu said and from then on she clung to him the rest of the day. And he liked her company to.

They went and chased Tobe and his ninjas all through the Bamboo Forest, then they helped Ssoso to the eye doctor, he was finally getting glasses! "Thanks Garu thanks Pucca! By the way Happy Birthday Garu! :)" Then they watched the SunSet together. "Pucca this has been the best birthday ever, will you be my.." "Pucca loves garu he's a pretty boooyyy(pucca's ring tone)" "Drat who is it now!" "Pucca this is Ching you and Garu are late! We have everything set up and ready!" "Ne-Huh. We'll be right there!"

"Come on Garu were late for the final surprise!" "But pucca I.." Garu didn't even have time to finish his sentence before pucca grabbed him and they raised down to the Go-Rong Restaurant.

"I hope that my uncles aren't to busy I asked them to make you something special!" said pucca in an unusually loud voice. Garu opened the door for pucca but the lights were all turned off, and the uncles weren't back cooking like usual. Pucca flicked on the lights.

"Happy Birthday Garu!" everyone jumped out from behind tables and chairs and they had nose makers and cake and party hats and presents! What every birthday should have, "Wha? Pucca you didn't have to do this for me! You already made my birthday special enough by spending it with me!" "Hey hey Garu this party wasn't just pucca's idea you know!" said abyo and ching from behind garu. Ching grabbed garu and put him in a head lock and put a party hat on him and then drug him out on the dance floor for a little dance. Uncle Linguini grabbed pucca and took her out to dance. After they were there for a little while somebody yelled..

"Ok everybody time to open presents!" "Yea bring on the presents!" Garu opened some really nice presents and some really weird ones. "Garu open mine first. Over!" yelled Police Man Bruce. "Hey and Garu thats also from me! Happy birthday bro!" yelled Abyo in between bites of chocolate cake. Well Garu had no choice but to open their gift and they gave him a new training outfit and a police stick(from police man bruce.) "K Garu now open mine!" yelled ching form the back of the crowd. She gave Garu an authentic sword that was passed down to her from her great grandfather. Garu was amazed by the gift but he was more worried about what kind of gift he would get from pucca.

"Garu? Could you come into the kitchen for a minute please?" asked pucca in a real soft voice. "Uh sure pucca im coming!" When garu walked into the kitchen of the goh-rong he was stunned by what he saw. Pucca was dressed up in a really nice dress and her hair looked really nice."Pucca what's going on?" "Garu your now the owner of the Garu Training Temple for little children. I got you your own temple so you can train the younger children to be just like you!:P" Garu was still in shock when pucca kissed him on the cheek and took him out of the kitchen through the back door to show him the temple.

"Pucca thank you so much! This has been the best birthday ever! I love the temple! And I love you."

"Pucca will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
